


Mr. Smoak

by welcome2myparade



Series: Anyone Other Than Oliver [5]
Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6469951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcome2myparade/pseuds/welcome2myparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or five members of Team Arrow that meet Felicity’s husband and the one person that already knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Captain Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link of the Day: Leonard Snart/Captain Cold - https://49.media.tumblr.com/32c3b50186a9fae45535716fe30401f1/tumblr_o0orwdUXu71tdpns6o1_500.gif

________________________

 

Thea Queen/Speedy 

 

________________________

 

The first time that Thea Queen had met Felicity’s husband, it was a Tuesday. She and Felicity were the only ones, Diggle with Baby Sara and Lyla, Roy and Oliver having some quality man to man time and Nyssa and Sara travelling the world. A drug dealer had kidnapped them and Thea was waiting for the right moment to break out while Felicity just looked nervous. 

 

The drug dealer, a Mr. Dylan Williams, was pacing nervously, fingers twitching. Thea heard Felicity move slightly and Williams spun on his heel angrily. 

 

“I CAN HEAR YOU WHISPERING!” He screamed in her face. Felicity reeled back and Thea swore at the sight of fear in her face as Williams thrust a gun in her face. 

 

“Get away from her.” Thea shouted. The handcuffs were loose. She just needed the right time. 

 

The right time came two seconds later when Captain Cold blasted through the door, Heatwave right behind him. Chaos ensued after Thea broke through and pushed Felicity behind a crate. She didn’t remember much, just cold and heat and beating up drug dealers until there was blood on his hands and she was shaking. 

 

She turned to Captain Cold and Heatwave, only to her Felicity shout giddily, “Lenny!” Cold tossed down his hood, slung the gun over his shoulder and swung Felicity around in a circle. Thea felt very confused as Felicity gave a low, happy giggle. 

 

“I know.” Heatwave sent him a look. “Fucking weird, right? And I was at their wedding.” 

 

“Wedding?” Thea let out a strangled noise and turned to the couple. 

 

She watched Cold break the handcuffs and Felicity press a kiss against his cheek. She watched Cold nuzzle against her lovingly. 

 

“What?” Thea muttered. 

 

Felicity heard her and Thea saw her grimace against Cold’s chest. She turned and gave Thea an awkward smile. “Speedy, this is my husband, Leonard. Lenny, this is Speedy. Play nice.” 

 

___________________________

 

Sara Lance/White Canary

 

___________________________

 

“You have a wife?” Sara sent Captain Cold, Leonard, a strange look. She, Heatwave and he were all drinking at a pub and reminiscing about loves and all that. She thought of Nyssa with her beautiful lips and long hair and warm smile. 

 

Heatwave, Mick, gave a strangled choke. “Please don’t get him started about how perfect she is.” 

 

“She is perfect.” Leonard retorted. “In every way possible.” He turned to Sara, a longing look on his face. “She has blonde hair, dyed though, and she’s a hacker. She loves Doctor Who, babbles twenty four seven and she’s always wearing these tiny little dresses.”

 

Sara had a feeling she knew who Snart was talking about. 

 

“What’s her name?” Sara asked. 

 

Leonard smirked at her. “Felicity Smoak. Well, technically, it’s Felicity Snart but uses Smoak so she doesn’t get arrested.” He started to dig through his pocket.

 

“Shit, he’s getting the picture.” Mick swore. 

 

“Fuck off, Mick.” Leonard retorted, pulling a folded picture out of his pocket. He handed it to Sara and she took it. 

 

It was Felicity, for sure. She was in a long, white mermaid style wedding dress with a long veil and she was beaming. Leonard was wearing a tux and was dropping an expensive looking necklace around her neck. 

 

“You should see them together.” Mick said. “They’re disgusting.” 

 

___________________

 

John Diggle

 

___________________

 

The first time Diggle even met Captain Cold, he was in Central and fighting some idiot who thought he could pass off some shitty Vertigo copy. He was in warehouse, surrounded by at least fifty men, totally outnumbered and thinking he should’ve told Lyla he loved her when ice began to wrap around the door. 

 

“Hello, gentlemen.” Captain Cold stepped inside, Heatwave nowhere in sight, and he looked angry. “Which one of you sold Vertiga to Lisa Snart?” Ah, yes, Vertiga, the name for the wannabe Vertigo drug. 

 

Then all Diggle knew was ice, gunfire and the smell of winter. He ducked, dove, sliced and stabbed. It was insane how many men this idiot had on him but he had several goons that were determined to get this stupid drug out there. 

 

After the last guy was down, Captain Cold nodded at Diggle. “Mr. Diggle.” He greeted, sounding bored. 

 

“Cold.” Diggle said warily. Before Cold could say anything, his phone rang out “Sexy Back”. Cold shook his head and answered it, completely ignoring Diggle. 

 

“Felicity, what did I say about changing my ringtone for you?” Cold asked in annoyance. There was a scattered pause. “Yeah, he’s fine.” Diggle spluttered. Cold glanced at him. “Nah, everything’s under control. Does this mean you’re going to wear it?” There was another pause. “Fuck yeah. See you at home, darling.” 

 

Diggle watched Cold walk out, wondering why the hell Felicity had sent Cold to help him and how the hell Felicity knew Cold in the first goddamn place. 

 

____________________

 

Laurel Lance/Black Canary

 

____________________

 

“You okay, Felicity?” Laurel saw her friend jump and spin to face her. They’d been friends for awhile now, especially since Felicity had backed off from Oliver, and Laurel couldn’t help but appreciate the blonde woman’s company. Felicity Smoak was smart, independent, funny and an altogether nice person. 

 

“I lost my ring!” Felicity wailed, tears forming at the edges of her eyes. Laurel wrinkled her nose in confusion as Felicity continued. “My wedding ring! Oh my god, it was worth a fortune! Len’s gonna kill me!”

 

“Calm down.” Laurel said. She slid her eyes across Felicity’s desk and a light caught beneath a stack of papers and Felicity’s tablet. Laurel lifted the tablet and papers up and grabbed a gold, heavily studded diamond ring. “I didn’t know you were married.” She handed the ring to Felicity. 

 

“It was an accident when I was visiting my mom a couple of days after the whole Deathstroke thing. You know, Vegas, drinks, wedding chapel. Eh.” Felicity slipped on the ring and smoothed her lilac colored dress. “Well, we fell in love.”

 

“How come we’ve never met him, then?” Laurel asked curiously. Felicity sent her a look. “What? Oh. Oliver.” 

 

“Oliver.” Felicity confirmed. She reached under the desk and grabbed a pair of white stilettos, slipping them on. 

 

“Oh.” Laurel bit her lip. “How many….” She trailed off.

 

“Know that I’m married or that I’m married to Captain Cold.” Felicity shrugged. “Not a lot.” She grabbed her purse and began to walk off. 

 

Laurel blinked. “Wait. Captain Cold?” 

 

_______________________

 

Oliver Queen/The Arrow

 

_______________________

 

“ _Are you seriously stalking Felicity?_ ” Oliver growled back at Laurel who harrumphed. “ _That’s creepy, Ollie_.” Oliver ignored her and glared down at the expensive restaurant Felicity stopped at.  A familiar thief appeared from between the cars and pulled her into an embrace. Oliver watched hatefully as Leonard Snart pulled Felicity into a passionate kiss. 

 

Why was Leonard Snart kissing his girl? They’ve never met. Oliver fumed as Snart hooked arms with Felicity, who placed her head on his shoulder, and started to walk into the building. Snart paused suddenly and whispered something to Felicity. 

 

She frowned but nodded and walked into the building without Snart. Snart glanced up and stared at Oliver. Oliver growled and ducked into an alley. Two minutes later, Snart walked in. 

 

“Hello, Arrow.” Snart drawled lazily. “Mind if I ask what you’re doing here?” 

 

“What are doing with Felicity Smoak?” The Arrow said in his deep, computer generated voice. 

 

“Dating her, obviously.” Captain Cold replied. “Actually, since we’re married I suppose it’d be a “Date Night”.” Oliver stiffened and Cold grinned. “What? Felicity didn’t tell you?” 

 

With that, Captain Cold walked off looking smug and dangerous at the same time. Oliver watched him, a thickness in his throat that wasn’t there before, and he slumped his shoulders. 

 

This was his fault, he thought. He didn’t act on his feelings and now Felicity, the woman he loved, was in a relationship with a villain. 

 

______________

 

The one person who already knows

 

______________

 

“I can’t believe we’re doing this.” Oliver grumbled angrily. Sara yanked on one ear and Thea yanked on the other while Diggle and Laurel cackled in the background. “Ow.” He yowled in pain. 

 

“We are her friends, Ollie.” Thea hissed. “And we support her.” Oliver just winced in reply and rubbed his ears as they let go. Diggle knocked on the door. There were a couple of quiet seconds, then Roy opened the door. 

 

He was wearing a nice white button up, black slacks and nice shoes and he was grinning at Thea widely. Thea grinned and launched herself in his arms, getting a kiss for her troubles. When Roy released her, he stepped aside and they walked in. 

 

“Are they here, Roy?” Felicity called from inside the apartment. 

 

“Yeah, Lis.” Roy called back. 

 

“Good.” There was a pause. “Jesus, Len, stop messing with the cake!”

 

“Cake?” Sara asked. She stalked closer to the kitchen, totally prepared for cake. The others followed her where Felicity was with Captain Cold. Cold looked smug, to Oliver at least, and was obviously trying to get the chocolate cake that was being shielded by Felicity. 

 

“Help me protect the cake, Sara.” Sara grinned and swept the cake up, and then she jumped out the window. 

 

Everyone stared after her and the cake for a second before Laurel said helpfully: “She is an assassin. And she loves cake. You shouldn’t have tested her will.” 

 

“I’ll go find her.” Oliver said, and then HE jumped out the window. Felicity gaped after them. Laurel just sighed. 

 

“He’s mad, isn’t he?” Felicity asked quietly. 

 

“He’ll get over it.” Laurel replied. “So, curious, did Roy know the whole time?”

 

“I was her maid of fucking honor.” Roy scowled. “Of course I goddamn knew!”

 

“Wut.” Thea deadpanned. 

 

“Mom wanted to meet the kid I adopted.” Felicity said sheepishly. “Then Len and I got married.”

 

“Lisa was the best man. I don’t think she was happy.” Len chuckled. “Now, who wants some homemade lasagna?” 


	2. Deadpool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link of the Day: Wade Wilson - http://45.media.tumblr.com/6b205e7e3acaf2edbeecbcee1770c116/tumblr_o2wxuwfc6y1udh5n8o1_500.gif

_________________

 

Ray Palmer/The Atom

 

_________________

 

There were times when Ray Palmer resented not listening to his ex-girlfriend and this time was one of them. But he was a thick headed, stupid idiot of a man who should listen to her at all times but goddammit I’ll send someone just hold on (her words, not his). 

 

So he waited, tied up with his suit being examined by “HYDRA”. He wondered who Felicity was going to send after him. Sara? No, she and Nyssa were still honeymooning in Taiwan. Oliver? Nope, Oliver despised him. Maybe Thea or Roy. 

 

He swore inwardly. Why didn’t he listen to her? He was still contemplating when there was a shrill scream and loud swears. The door suddenly exploded and a man in a black and red suit flipped in with blood on his katanas.

 

“You called Deadpool?” One of his capturers asked disbelievingly, panic in their voice. 

 

“I love hostage situations.” Deadpool said cheerfully. He spun the katanas. “Now...who’s ready to get their dick cut off?” 

 

It was a blur but Ray distinctly remember at least five dicks being cut off during the fight. At least. When Deadpool was done and everyone was dead, he cheerfully cut his ties. 

 

“Felicity sent you?” Ray asked hesitantly, rubbing his wrists. 

 

“Yeah. My bae’s so cute, isn’t she?” Deadpool replied in a girlish voice. 

 

“Bae?” Ray repeated. 

 

“Just call me Mr. Smoak!” Deadpool said, then he backflipped out the window with a “CATCH ME, SPIDEY! OOMPH!” 

 

“What the hell.” Was all Ray Palmer could say about his ex’s husband. 

 

_______________

 

Nyssa Al Ghul and Sara Lance

 

_______________

 

After she and Sara returned from their honeymoon in Taiwan (it was delightfully full of assassins), Ray Palmer informed them that Felicity was apparently married to an assassin named “Deadpool”. 

 

There was one Deadpool and he was a dangerous, psychopathic monster that slaughtered who he wanted when he wanted. Nyssa’s sister in arms would never marry such a man. 

 

“Yes, I’m married to him.” Felicity sighed. 

 

“You must be joking!” Nyssa gasped. “My father won’t even employ Deadpool because of his...insanity!”

 

“This guy is that bad?” Sara asked hesitantly. “That Ra’s Al Ghul won’t let him join the League?” 

 

“Is that why he won’t return my calls.” Deadpool flipped off the ceiling and between the three women. “I’m huuuuuuuurt!” 

 

“Wade.” Felicity sighed. “What’s under your arm?” 

 

Deadpool flipped a disembodied head from under his arm and held it up by the hair. “This is Bob. He disrespected you so I disembodied him.” 

 

“Wade.” Felicity exhaled. Deadpool turned away from the two League members, flipped his mask up and kissed her cheek quickly. 

 

“Sorry, bebe.” He said in a cooing voice. Felicity blushed and kissed the cheek part of his mask. “Now, c’mon. I borrowed one of Tony Stark’s planes so we could go to the Bahamas so le’s go to the Bahamas!” 

 

“The Bahamas?” Felicity quirked an eyebrow. 

 

“Think about it. White sand, blue waters...my dick in you...beautiful, isn’t it?” Deadpool sighed longingly. 

 

“Gorgeous.” Felicity said. She nodded at Sara and Nyssa. “See ya, guys.” And the couple left them confused. 

 

“That’s one of the deadliest mercenaries in the world?” Sara muttered, kicking the fallen head. “What the hell.” 

 

________________

 

Laurel Lance

 

________________

 

Laurel really didn’t remember a time where she and Felicity weren’t friends. Maybe before Oliver hadn’t chosen Laurel and was all over Felicity? Maybe. But now, she and Oliver was in a loving relationship and Felicity was out of his mind. True, he didn’t seem ready for marriage or kids, but what man is?

 

The day she met “Mr. Smoak” was the day she was back in Starling City from NYC with a meeting with a Mr. James Barnes. He was suing the U.S Government for hunting him down and trying to kill him when he was brainwashed and forced to do his actions. (Laurel actually believed that Steve Rogers was the one who encouraged Mr. Barnes to sue)

 

But when she got back, she went straight for the lair so she could see Ollie. She missed him and hoped that he missed her as well. 

 

She opened the giant iron door, stepped through and practically ran down the stairs when she was stopped by the horrifying sight of her friend, Felicity, nearly having sex with a deformed looking man. She screeched. 

“Mother of giant dicks!” The man squealed, quickly yanking on a red and black skintight suit. Laurel faintly realized who that was: mothereffing Deadpool. Sara had warned her about him but she hadn’t said Felicity was sleeping with him. 

 

“La-Laurel!” Felicity stuttered. “What are you doing here?”

 

“Looking for Oliver. Seen him?” Laurel squawked. 

 

“No. Now could you get out so I can put my dick…” Deadpool motioned to his privates and then to Felicity, “-back into my wife?”

 

“Wife? What?” Laurel said in confusion, already backing up. 

 

“I’ll tell you later.” Felicity said in embarrassment. 

 

“You better.” Laurel squeaked before she turned and ran away as fast as she could. She really did not want to see Deadpool’s nakedness again. 

 

_______________

 

Oliver Queen/The Arrow

 

________________

 

Something was wrong with his team, Oliver could feel it. Sara and Nyssa were dodging Felicity, Ray seemed scared of her and Laurel just shuddered when Felicity looked at her. So, he decided to get some answers. 

 

“You’re bribing me?” Felicity rose an eyebrow at the large chocolate cake in front of her. “Oliver-”

 

“Just tell me what’s going on.” Oliver near grimaced at his whiny tone. He was a feared assassin. He didn’t whine (except to Felicity, it seemed). “Unless, you don’t want the cake.”

 

“Oliver.” Felicity warned. 

 

“German chocolate cake with fudge between the layers...fudge chocolate frosting...chocolate chunks in the cake! Oh, Felicity…” Oliver waved the expensive cake in front of her eyes. “Don’t you want the cake?”

 

“Fine!” Felicity expressed. “My husband scared Ray by killing the HYDRA members holding him captive. Sara and Nyssa know that my husband is a feared assassin who might be a psychopath. And Laurel, kind of, found me and Wade having sex on the mats. Heh heh.” 

 

She took the cake away from him and ran. “MY CAKE!” 

 

Oliver just stood there. “Husband?” He whispered weakly. 

 

_________________

 

The one person who already knows

 

__________________

 

In Felicity’s apartment, Wade Wilson and John Diggle both feel the utter heart break from Oliver Queen. 

 

“Heh.” Wade giggled. “Fuckers own fault. MY Felicity.” 

  
“Whatever.” John rolled his eyes before jumping up at the touchdown. “FUCK YEAH, GO BEARS!” 


	3. The Winter Soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link of the Day: The Winter Soldier/James Barnes - http://cdn.makeagif.com/media/10-24-2013/oBSAgw.gif

__________________

 

Oliver Queen/The Arrow and Roy Harper/The Arsenal

__________________

 

The ground shattered underneath Roy, his heart stopped, as he watched his ex girlfriend fall to her death, 50 feet from the warehouse. Why did he listen to Oliver? He could’ve protected her if he was still dating her. 

 

It never happened. Her death never happened. 

 

Suddenly, a heavily muscled man with long dark hair came swinging from a cord, grabbed Thea and both of them tumbled to the ground. Roy felt his breathe slowly coming back and he shot an arrow at pole over them as men began to surround them. 

 

Once he got to the floor, he didn’t use his arrows. Instead, he started slaughtering them for even going by her. That was the woman he loved and he wasn’t about to watch her die. 

 

“Roy!” The Arrow bellowed in his ear. Roy glared at him, his anger overtaking him, and the Arrow heard Thea gasp from behind them. 

 

“Dumbass.” The newcomer muttered, releasing Thea. She ran for him, not minding the bloody bodies around her and basically tackled Roy. 

 

Roy caught her and buried his head in her hair, the anger shifting out as she cupped his cheeks. Oliver turned away from their moment and to the newcomer. 

 

The man was tall, taller than Oliver, with thick brown hair around his cheekbones, icy blue eyes and stubble covering his chin. He was wearing all black and had a metal arm. 

 

“Better be glad that Felicity called me.” The man rasped. “Otherwise, your sister would be dead, Queen.” Oliver froze and watched as the man walked up, slipping his machine gun back in the sheath. Oliver watched, frozen, as the man disappeared around a warehouse, a faint memory. 

 

How did Felicity know the Winter Soldier?

 

__________________   
  


Malcolm Merlyn

 

__________________

 

Malcolm watched outside Felicity Smoak’s apartment quietly. After sending Oliver on a wild goose chase for his sister (Malcolm’s daughter but Thea was strong; she’d be fine), leaving his precious Felicity Smoak alone. 

 

Malcolm smirked and waited but was paused by the sound of her door opening and closing. He was quickly slid so he could see what was going on but they couldn’t. 

 

Felicity jerked up in surprise and blinked her wide, blue eyes. “Wahhh!” She mumbled, flipping off the couch with her Doctor Who blankets around her. A man shadowed her. “James?” She blinked. “Wahh?”

 

“You should be in a proper bed.” “James” said in reply, sweeping her up in his arms. It was at that moment that Malcolm sees the metal arm. His throat starts to close in panic. The Winter Soldier? What?

 

“I was waiting for you.” Felicity replies, cupping his cheek. “Is Thea okay?”

 

“Do you need to ask?” James chuckles, brushing away a stray lock of blonde hair. Malcolm stayed still as the Winter Soldier disappeared through a doorway with Felicity Smoak and his heartbeat stopped beating so erratically. 

 

He slowly moved and carefully stepped inside. He was on a mission. Even if he had to kill the Winter Soldier, he still had his mission. He slipped to the couch, and began putting a bomb to it (perfect way to kill her) when there was a cock of a gun. 

 

Malcolm froze. 

 

“You really shouldn’t of done that.” The Winter Soldier chuckled. There was a quiet shot and Malcolm Merlyn had a hole through his head, killing him instantly. 

 

________________

 

Laurel Lance/Black Canary

 

________________

 

Laurel Lance hated Felicity Smoak. Not just because she was incredibly beautiful, or that she was extremely smart, but that Oliver was in love with her. And Felicity didn’t seem to care! She typed on that stupid computer, and acted innocent. 

 

Oh yeah, Laurel Lance HATED Felicity Smoak. 

 

Laurel was glad that she knew that Oliver was the Arrow. Now she could help him protect the city and maybe they could finally fall in love honestly. Not with him cheating on her with Sara or falling for some stupid blonde techie. 

 

She didn’t expect to be confronted by a man with a metal arm. 

 

“I don’t care if you hate, Felicity.” The man said, iron in his voice. “My wife. My dame. My girl. Don’t mess with her. Got it?”

 

Laurel still, tears etched in her eyes as he hung her over the side of a building. “Y-Yes.” She whimpered. 

 

“Good.” The man looks happy for a second as he tosses her back onto the building, tears fully rolling down her cheeks. His eyes are harshly glaring behind her as he growls, “Don’t let this happen again.” Then he jumps off the building and disappears into the night. 

 

Ollie lands next to her, decked out in his Arrow suit and looking worried. “Laurel..” She buries her head into his chest and sobs fat and soaking wet tears. “It’s okay, I got you.” Oliver mutters in her hair, protectively rubbing her back and glaring out at the city. “I got you.”

 

Okay...maybe Felicity Smoak isn’t THAT bad.

 

_______________

 

John Diggle

 

________________

  
  


His name is James Barnes and he’s an assassin for SHIELD. That’s what Felicity told him as Oliver worried over Laurel. 

 

He has brown hair and blue eyes. She told him this as she studied her high heels. 

 

He’s really protective and he might’ve killed Merlyn and that’s why he hasn’t been bothering them. She twists a silver ring while she says this

 

. He loves me, Dig. She says weakly. 

 

Diggle’s tense while she showed him the only wedding photo Barnes would allow. She’s in a short white dress and white heels and he’s wearing black leather and a gun is over his shoulder. She’s smiling widely and he’s looking dark and angry at the world with a tall blonde man at his side, eyes gentle. 

 

He doesn’t look good enough for Diggle’s “sister” but if he still wanted Felicity to be friends with him, then he’d have to put up with her husband. James Barnes. 

 

Why does that name sound familiar?

 

______________

 

The one person that already knows

 

______________

 

Nyssa ran a hand through Sara’s hair as Sara read the email from Oliver. So the team had found out about Al Jundi, the Soldier. Nyssa did not fear Al Jundi, respected him actually, but worried about Felicity Smoak, christened Al Jamal by Nyssa’s father. 

 

James Buchanan Barnes, Al Jundi, the Soldier, was a dangerous and cruel man who had killed thousands over the course of 90 years. He would kill more in her name, Nyssa knew, and she wondered if Al Jamal would be prepared for that. She would not, Nyssa knew. Felicity Smoak would die before she would want death to be on her and Nyssa pitied her. 

 

“Do you know The Winter Soldier?’’ Sara asked.

 

“Yes.” Nyssa says softly. “And Oliver should back away very slowly, lest his death be cold and unfortunate.” That was all she would say on the matter and her beloved knew by the glint in her eye. 

  
Al Jundi was dangerous but the woman who controlled him was even more so dangerous.  


	4. Red Hood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason Todd/Red Hood - https://media.giphy.com/media/65tz0IlhNw2QM/giphy.gif

________________________

 

Sara Lance/White Canary

 

________________________

 

“WHERE THE FUCK IS MY WIFE, YOU ASSHATS?!” The man that stormed the hospital was tall, handsome and dangerous looking. “FELICITY FUCKING SMOAK! WHERE IS SHE?”

 

“Jay.” A taller man with long dark hair and bright blue eyes followed with an exasperated look on his face. “Sorry, but you really should take him to Felicity.”

 

“Felicity’s not married.” Sara stood. She looked unintimidating to the casual onlooker in her brown t-shirt and gray jeans, but she could see the men both narrow their eyes suspiciously. They saw her hidden defensive stance. 

 

“Yeah she is.” “Jay” growled lowly, green eyes sharpening dangerously. “I’m him. Jason Todd.” 

 

Sara stiffened. She knew a Jason Todd. The former Robin to Batman and the Red Hood. He was in charge of the drug cartels in Gotham and slaughtered anyone who sold drugs to minors. Talia Al Ghul was actually the reason why he was still alive. He had stepped into the Lazarus Pit and risen again. 

 

“Jesus, Jason.” A familiar voice came. Felicity came hobbling out, leg in a splint and two nurses  following worriedly. “I’m fine. Calm down.” 

 

The Red Hood didn’t relax as Felicity hugged him. He pressed a kiss to her hairline and hugged her just as tightly.  Sara watched them with dark eyes. The Red Hood was Felicity Smoak’s husband? That was not good. 

 

_______________

 

Roy Harper/Arsenal

 

________________

 

“I’m fine, Jay.” Roy glanced up as Felicity walked into their shared apartment. She still had that stupid splint on and was hobbling. She shouldn’t have fallen those two stories, he thought bitterly, he or Oliver should’ve caught her. “Please, go do whatever you do at night.” Felicity sighed. 

 

Roy rose an eyebrow towards her. She blushed and muttered under her breath, into the receiver and away from Roy, “I’m in my apartment. Bye. Yeah, whatever. Yes, I got the ring. It’s gorgeous. Jason. Goodbye. I love you too. Myuh.” 

 

Roy rose an eyebrow. “Who was that? Boyfriend?” She nervously bounced on her one foot. “Fe-li-ci-ty, tell me...PLEASE.”

 

“Fine.” Felicity sighed. “Not a boyfriend. Husband.”

 

“What.” Roy’s cheeky grin dropped and his eyes nearly popped out of his head. “HUSBAND?!”

 

“Yeah.” Felicity pulled a photo out of her fancy wallet and showed it to him. Felicity was in a fancy ivory white dress. The top was a sweetheart neckline with lace all around the border and it cinched at the hip. Her head, with blonde curls twisted into a bun, was on a handsome man’s shoulder. They were in a church and both were beaming. 

 

‘Who is he?” Roy asked in surprise. “When did you get married? HOW DIDN’T WE KNOW?”

 

“His name is Jason Todd. We were married two years before I came to QC and I didn’t mention it.” Felicity shrugged. 

 

“Does Oliver know?” Roy asked. Felicity shook her head. “You better tell him, or else.” He stood up and began walking to his room.

 

“Or else what?” Felicity called back. He didn’t answer, just shut his room door and worried.

  
  
  


_______________

 

Thea Queen/Speedy

 

_______________

  
  


Thea and Roy watched Felicity inquisitively. After Roy had told Thea about Felicity being married, she wanted proof. So now they were stalking her. In a bush. By Felicity’s table at a fancy restaurant. 

 

“This is stupid.” Roy whispered. “She’s gonna kill us.” 

 

“Maybe.” Thea whispered back, pushing a leaf out of her view. “But look! Hello, handsome.” Felicity’s husband, a tall, handsome man strode up in a nice tuxedo that matched Felicity’s wine colored dress. 

 

“She’s gonna find out and she’s gonna kick me out.” Roy bemoaned. The man, Jay, kissed her forehead with an adoring smile and they both sat down. 

 

“If she kicks you out, you can come live with me in MY apartment and we can have much sex.” Thea replied. 

 

“Much?” Roy muttered. 

 

She yanked out her binoculars and began adjusting them. “Ooh, go Felicity! So proud. Also, many sex.” She wiggled her eyebrows at him. 

 

“Instead of stalking Felicity, we could just go and have sex.” Roy muttered in her ear. “I do have the weekend off and you are a billionaire.” 

 

“True.” Thea muttered. She shoved the binoculars into her bag and grinned at him. “Let’s go!” They both scrambled out of the bush and sprinted out of the restaurant, feeling Felicity’s unimpressed looks on their backs. 

 

“We’re so dead.” Roy declared as they hopped on his motorcycle. 

 

“Probably…” Thea shrugged, taking the offered helmet, “-but Sex!” 

 

____________

 

Nyssa Al Ghul

 

____________

Nyssa gave a strangled gasp as the Red Hood pressed his gun into her throat, his foot against her stomach. Her swords were thrown against the building. 

 

“I really don’t like it when assassins fuck with my guys.” He said in a calm, icy voice. Nyssa glared at him and heard her earpiece crackle and then it was gone. Good. She didn’t need Felicity mixed up with this man. 

 

“Boss.” One of his guys said. 

 

“Now, I might be feeling just a bit merciful, but-” He started. Suddenly, the sweet tones of Carly Rae Jepsen began to float through the air. The Red Hood paused, annoyance drifiting from him. He pulled a small phone out of his pocket and clicked the green button. “Why is your ringtone... _ Carly Rae Jepsen _ ?”

 

Through their closeness, Nyssa could hear every word. “Get away from Nyssa, Jason, or you’re sleeping on the couch tonight.” Nyssa wrinkled her nose in confusion. Felicity?

 

“What, but…” “Jason” started. 

 

“OFF!” Jason got off of Nyssa, angrily. She heard Felicity huff. “Now, I’m probably gonna have to explain everything to her now. Thanks, asswipe. See you at home.” 

 

The Red Hood slumped his shoulders. “I’m probably sleeping on the couch tonight,” He grumbled. Turning toward Nyssa, she could feel his icy stare, “Get out of here before I change my mind.”

 

Nyssa scrambled up and departed, confusion flickering in her heart. What had just happened?

 

__________

 

John Diggle

 

__________

 

They were at Casa a Corpe, one of the most expensive restaurants in Starling when Diggle saw Jason fucking Todd. He and Oliver were undercover and Oliver had disappeared somewhere, and holy shit there was Felicity. 

 

She was in a gorgeous gold dress, short and smooth looking, with gold heels to match and her hair twisted up intricately. She was being led by a handsome looking man with slicked man dark hair and bright green eyes wearing a black button up and black slacks. 

 

Diggle watched from the bar as the hostess led them to a small table, lit with a single candle, and they sat down. After the hostess left, the man leaned forward and said something. Felicity’s lips quirked up on one side and she fluttered her eyelashes at him. 

 

Diggle quietly snuck closer to his friend to hear their conversation. 

 

“Lisssssssy.” The man pouted. “I said I was sorry.”

 

“Nyssa’s a good friend, Jason. You can’t kill her.” Felicity said patiently. 

 

“Yes, ma’am.” Jason sighed. “Should I get the waiter over here and order us some wine, dear?”

 

Felicity smiled wryly. “I knew there was a reason why I married you.” Diggle saw Oliver in the corner of his eye and slowly crept over by him, wanting to shield his friend from the harmful truth: the woman Oliver Queen was in love with was married. 

  
  


______

 

And the one person that already knows

 

______

 

Oliver Queen was not necessarily a smart man. That was a fact that most people knew. He might not be so smart but he was smart enough to put together facts. And he did. Three months ago. 

 

She was wearing a ring, his Felicity. 

 

She was always grinning. 

 

Then he caught her on the arm of some asshole wearing blue jeans and a t-shirt that clearly said: Property of Smoak. 

 

“Jason Todd.” He said the first time Oliver met him, this time wearing a red helmet and black armor. “You been talkin’ to my girl?”

 

“She’s not your girl.” Oliver replied with a growl. 

 

“She ain’t yours either, Arrow.” Oliver was sent sprawling with a hard kick to the face. The Red Hood, Jason Todd, probably smirked under his helmet as he pressed his foot against Oliver’s back. “Got it?” 

 

Oliver snarled a reply and watched the Red Hood disappear into the streets. 

Oh yeah. Oliver Queen might not be smart but he’s not  **_stupid_ ** . 


	5. Agent Derek Morgan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek Morgan - http://static.tumblr.com/w2hrpko/jnXmef1hq/tumblr_maxb2zpxtd1rwpa0r.gif

_________

Sara Lance

_________

“You don’t have to…” Sara glanced up at Felicity, tired from sparring Oliver and Diggle, and stayed quiet as Felicity walked slowly down the stairs. She hadn’t seen Sara quite yet. “Derek. I’m fine. I’m not hurt. You can thank ARGUS for that.”

Sara rose both eyebrows in shock. How would Felicity even know ARGUS? Felicity stopped and sighed lightly. “Derek. Please, calm down.”

Sara studied Felicity as she sighed tiredly and leaned against the desk. Her hair was in a curly mess, her pretty blue eyes looked sad and tired and she was wearing a sad looking t-shirt, grey sweats and a pair of old running shoes.

“I miss you too, Derek, but you have a job to do and so do I.” She smiled softly. “This is what I earned, Agent Derek Morgan, for marrying an FBI agent.” Felicity giggled at something her apparent husband said and grabbed her phone that was on the desk. “I love you too.” She murmured softly.

As soon as she disappeared from the door, Sara was on her toes and at the computer immediately. She quickly began looking for “Agent Derek Morgan” and she found him. He was a former cop turned BAU (Behavioral Analysis Unit) and he specialized in explosives, fixations and obsessive behavior.

The deeper she digged, the more she found until she hit the jackpot.

On October 5th, 2012, a serial killer, Vincent Longe, kidnapped the woman had been stalking, Felicity Russ. The BAU agents eventually found the two and Agent Morgan was forced to shoot and kill him. Two months later, the two started dating and a year later, Felicity was technically Mrs. Morgan.

Then a woman named Clarice Jonas, the woman who was in love with Longe, attacked Felicity. She got away but left Felicity with a “WHORE” knifed into her stomach. (That explained the no bikini thing). Felicity changed her Felicity Smoak, dyed her hair and moved to Starling.

Clarice Jonas was caught three months ago but Felicity still stayed, worried there would be more.

Sara felt sick. Blondie had been through this? Her Blondie with her big heart and big eyes and kind soul? Dear God, that made her ill.

She had to keep Blondie safe, Sara decided, even if she had to kill to do it.

_________

John Diggle and Oliver Queen/The Arrow

__________

Felicity looked tense. That was a new thing because usually she was sweet and bubbly. She was probably fine, Diggle decided, Oliver probably just did something to mess with her. He grinned at her when she caught his eye and she gave him a nervous smile. Then there was a buzz in his ear.

“Yo Diggle,” Matt from first level said, “Some guy’s coming up to see Ms. Smoak. Big guy, about your height and built. African American.”

“Thanks Matt.” Diggle said gruffly, watching the elevator seriously. Felicity went back to her work and Oliver was oblivious inside, doing his paperwork.

The elevator dinged and an African American man, built and tall, walked in wearing a black button up with the sleeves rolled up and blue jeans. Diggle watched him as he strode up to Felicity’s desk with a wide grin and tapped on the desk with his knuckles to get her attention.

Felicity looked up and her jaw dropped. “Derek?!” She asked in a strangled, excited voice. Diggle watched as she practically dove across the desk.

“Derek” caught her and lifted her off the ground in a hug. “Hey, beautiful.” He said with a grin. “Miss me?”

“Yes.” Felicity replied brightly with a wide grin. He set her down and Diggle saw Oliver stand up out of the corner of his eye. “What are you doing here?”

“There’s a case.” Derek replied. “Speaking of which, I need to speak with your boss. Where is he?”

“Right here.” Oliver stepped out of his office and narrowed his eyes at the man. He crossed his arms. “Can I help you, Mister…?”

“Morgan. Agent Morgan from the FBI.” The agent flashed his badge to Oliver and both Diggle and Oliver stiffened. “I have a few questions about the break in at one of your warehouses. It happened a week ago.”

“Of course.” Oliver nodded tightly. He stepped aside. “Please come in.”

Agent Morgan squeezed Felicity’s hand tightly before walking into the office, Oliver right behind him.

Diggle flicked his eyes at the girl he called his sister and raised his eyebrows. “Girl, you got some explainin’ to do.” He told her. She just flushed beet red in reply.

_________

Roy Harper

_________

“Why does a millionaire need a nightclub?” Roy glanced up as three people, a blonde woman and two men, walked over to the bar.

One of the men, a taller man with fluffy looking brown hair, replied, “Actually, only 20% of millionaires inherit their wealth. The other 80% have to earn it.” He paused, “But I have a feeling he’s not one of that 20%.”

“Pretty boy strikes again.” The black man grinned. He faltered. “So our resource, the Detective, says that he believes that Queen and the Hood are working together, right?”

“Right.” The blonde woman replied.

“Why?” He asked. Roy continued to clean off clean glasses while listening in. “Well, why? We’ve talked to witnesses. The Hood uses weapons you can get in any weapons store. His attachments to his arrows are simplisticly made.”

“You’re not suggesting…” Pretty Boy started.

“He wasn’t happy a fed was in his office. Nor that I was talking to Felicity.” The man said. “It would make sense if Oliver Queen and the Hood were the same person.”

“Just because he wasn’t happy…” The blonde started.

“He held himself ready for a fight and he was prepared to use his pen as a knife and when I asked him about the Hood and if he had any idea who he was, Queen’s hand kept twitching.” The man continued.

“Oliver Queen is the Hood.” Pretty Boy whispered.

“Then what the hell is Felicity doing with him?” The blonde muttered, eyes locked onto said hacker as she wove her way through the crowds.

________

Nyssa Al Ghul

_________

It had been years since she had last seen her once beloved David. But she stopped walking at the mere sight of him. His eyes did not stretch upon her, nor did the ones of his companion’s. She hid in plain sight whilst they talked.

“Lissy’s hiding something.” His companion snapped.

“Derek, she probably has a good reason.” Her David said with a sigh. He looked tired and old but still as handsome as the first time she met him. “Felicity has always been a secretive woman.”

“She had to be.” Derek snapped once more. “But not anymore. Why would she protect Queen? Why would she protect the Hood?”

“Actually he’s going by the Arrow now.” David pointed out.

“Oh, sorry.” He said sarcastically. “What’s next? The Bow?” His phone began to vibrate and he sighed loudly, “Garcia. I’ll see you back at the station, Rossi.” He walked away, his footsteps echoing.

As he disappeared, Nyssa slipped out of the shadows and to him. “No one harms the Smoak.” She said calmly. Her David didn’t turn.

“She’s an Al Ghul now?” He said bitterly.

“We protect our own.” Nyssa whispered. “And I will kill you and your team if she is harmed.”

“Understood.” David replied. She slipped back into the shadows leaving him by his own. “Understood.” He repeated again.

________

And the one that knows

_________

It was a fight between government and vigilante. Even Felicity and Laurel were there, hidden behind boxes in the warehouse.

“Felicity.” She glanced over at the beautiful dark haired woman who she had slowly began to befriend. “Isn’t that…” Felicity nodded jerkily. “Shit.” Laurel muttered. “What are we going to do?”

“I already called ARGUS. Waller owes me.” Felicity muttered. Laurel rose an eyebrow as the warehouse door slammed open and Suicide Squad came through the door led by Amanda Waller. Felicity and Laurel heard Oliver swear loudly as he looked between the BAU and ARGUS.

“Perfect timing, Waller.” Agent Hotcher said calmly.

“We’re not here for the Arrow.” Waller replied. “We’re here for you.” The agents flicked their eyes over. “Calm down. These … vigilantes are under my direction. Queen has permission to...practice in Starling.”

Felicity and Laurel held their breath until there were a call from Waller. “You can come out now, Smoak, Lance.” The two women slowly stood up, both holding tablets.

Felicity saw her husband just stare at her. “It’s...a long story?”

“Start. Talking.”


End file.
